


Soft

by Lanternhill



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Dean and Roman meet up for the first time in awhile.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Dean slid into the booth and took off his hat. Roman’s loud intake of breath startled him. 

“What?” 

Roman ran his hand over Dean’s newly buzzed hair. Oh yeah, that. Dean thought about purring to be funny, but it didn’t feel funny as Roman continued to stroke his head. He wanted that hand to keep going all over his body. 

“Feels soft,” Roman said. “Fuzzy. Maybe I should try it?”

Dean grabbed a handful of Roman’s long hair in his fist and tugged not so gently. “Don’t you dare.”

The answering heat in Roman’s eyes could burn down the restaurant.


End file.
